Cyber Bully
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: AU. Teenage boy, Hamato Leonardo, gets a a laptop for his 17th birthday from his over-protective father, Hamato Yoshi, and signs up on a social networking site known as 'Clicksters'. However, he starts to feel all alone as his two childhood friends, Raphael Williams and Donatello Clarks, ostracise him when he begins to fall victim to cyber bullying...
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

It was a sunny day in New York City.

People who weren't going to work were relax in the warm summer-like heat. In New York lived two types of people, the mutants and the humans. The mutants were humans mixed in with animal blood.

In a nice little house in the Queens neighbourhood of New York was a family of mutants.

The eldest mutant in this house was a mutant rat called Hamato Yoshi, though he sometimes went by his nickname Splinter. He was 50 years old with black, brown and white fur, a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose.

Splinter sold insurance to make a living.

He wore a red kimono inside the house and when he went to work he wore a white shirt, red tie and black pants. The youngest person in this house was Splinter's youngest son Michelangelo, or just Mikey for short.

Mikey was a light green 15 mutant turtle with freckles and bright baby blue eyes.

He wore an orange surfer shirt and white shorts. Finally the last person in this house was Hamato Yoshi's eldest son Leonardo, or just Leo for short. Leo was 16 with a lean and muscular build, leaf green skin and sapphire blue eyes.

Leo wore a white shirt, blue shorts and a dark blue head-band around his head.

Everyone in the Hamato house hold were getting ready for their day. Hamato Yoshi was getting ready for work down at the office and his sons were getting ready for school.

Mikey went to a different school to Leo.

As he was trying to get ready for school Leo was also messaging one of his best friends Raphael, or just Raph for short, on the family computer. They were talking in a private chat room.

" ** _Did u hear wat Karai said about my shirt? She said it was hideous_**." He posted.

" ** _She wouldn't know how ta spell hideous_**." Raph replied back and Leo smiled. "Leonardo! Have you had any breakfast yet?" Splinter called down from his own bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." Leo called back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not acceptable." Splinter said. " ** _She's been weird to me ever since that day in health class last week_**." Leo posted. " _ **Wat was the teacher talkin' about**_?" Raph asked.

" ** _He was talking about sex and STDs_**." Leonardo replied.

Suddenly Splinter walked pass and put a breakfast bar by Leo's arm. " ** _Ew, gross XP_**." Raph replied and Leo chuckled a bit. "OK, I got to go work. Happy birthday my son." Splinter smiled and hugged the eldest turtle.

Leo just smiled.

" _ **Just come pick me up brat**_." He sent to Raph. "Who are you calling a brat?" Splinter asked with a frown when he saw what Leonardo had sent to his friend Raphael.

"Private." Leonardo glared.

"What you do online is not exactly private my son." Splinter smiled and walked away. "Michelangelo, don't you dare miss your bus again!" He called up the stairs before leaving.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mikey called back down from his room...

* * *

Soon Raph pulled up on Leo's driveway in his black convertible car.

Inside was Raph Williams and his and Leo's other best friend Donatello Clarks, or just Donnie or Don for short. Leonardo quickly climbed into the passenger seat and they drove to school.

Donnie was a mutated turtle with light brownish green skin.

Donnie also had a gap in between his teeth. He wore a purple shirt and brown pants. He was the tallest and thin with brown/red eyes. His quiet and shy nature gave him a more professional look, which came across as the strong silent type.

He was good with machines and had a talent for making new technology.

Raph was a Kelly green mutant turtle, with a goo green eye colour and was pure muscle from head to toe. There were scratches and chips on his shell like a lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron.

He was 'ruggedly handsome' as turtles go.

Raphael wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket red leather pants. Both Raph and Donnie was 16. Leo was messaging some people he knew on his cell phone.

"Why does everyone think I should have a party? Turning 17 doesn't mean anything." He sighed.

"Are ya kidding? A party means presents, money, bling." Raph exclaimed. "Hey, if your mom moved out three months ago you wouldn't want a party either." Donnie pointed out.

"You that's not it, I don't care about that." Leo glared.

"I think we should do what we did fer ya 11th birthday." Raph suggested. "We just went to visit my Grandma up at the farm. The smell was so bad Donnie threw up." The blue eyed turtle.

"Did you guys hear Julie's pregnant?!" Donnie suddenly exclaimed.

"What?! Wait, how do you know that she moved to Florida last year." Leo asked. "Uh Clicksters." Raph laughed as if it was obvious. Clicksters was a social networking site that everyone in Leo's school had an account for.

Except for Leo...


	2. Best Birthday Present Ever

**Chapter 2: Best Birthday Present Ever**

Soon Raph's car pulled up right outside of school.

Near by was Karai and she was with her group of friends. Oroku Karai was a 16 year old human, was Donatello's height and was quite slender. She had short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back.

She wore bright red eye liner over the tips of her eyebrows.

Oroku Karai wore a smack brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it, a black shirt underneath the jacket and blue jeans. Karai was also the captain of the cheer leading squad.

Her dad, Oroku Saki own a big company that made and sold computers and other kinds of technology.

When she saw Leonardo getting out of Raphael's black convertible car she started to glare at him. "So what exactly did you say to Karai to piss her off so much?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing, I just said that I think it's wrong to have sex until your over 18." Leo explained.

Raph and Donnie gasped. "Uh... you do know Karai's be doing it since 9th grade right?" Don asked. Leo almost choked on his cereal bar. "Yeah, so to her you were basically calling her a slut." Raph added.

Leo glanced back at Karai and saw her and her friends still glaring at him...

* * *

Leo, Raph and Donnie were standing outside Leo's locket before first period started.

"Ok so if Kara thinks of number, divides it by 2, times it by 5, subtracts it by 9 and it equals 14 what number did she start with?" Raph asked Donnie. "Do your own homework." The brown eyed mutant glared.

Raph groaned.

"Hey Leo, yer smart ya should be able ta do this." Raph smiled to the blue eyed turtle. But Leo wasn't listening, instead he was busy watching a certain someone from across the hall.

Her name was Venus De Milo.

She was a new girl that started at Leo's school two years ago. She had moved to New York City all the way from China. She was a 17 year old mutant turtle with brown eyes and she wore a cyan blue mini dress and white shoes.

She was a quiet girl who liked to keep to herself and was also on the cheer leading team.

"Awe, looks like someone has a crush." Don smirked when he saw Leo staring at Venus. "Don't do it Leo." Raph warned with a glare. "Relax Raph, I don't even think she's interested in me." Leo smiled and began to walk to class.

"So Leo, why don't you have an account on Clicksters?" Donnie asked.

"My father won't let me, he is constantly breathing down my neck and he has one of those computer monitoring software things so he knows exactly what website I've been on." Leo sighed.

"I'll see you guys later." Leo said and walked into his history class. "His dad is way over protective, Leo isn't even allowed internet on his cell phone." Donnie said to Raph once Leo was gone.

Raph gave a dramatic groan in response.

"How does Leo live?!"...

* * *

Leo sighed in boredom as his history teacher, Mrs Violet went on about history.

Almost everyone in the class was half asleep as Mrs Violet went on and on. On the board it said 'what happened today in history' and that is what Mrs Violet was talking about.

"Suzanne Lenglen took her first breath 117 years ago, in 1915 Italy declares war on Austria-Hungary and joined the conflict on the side of the Allies."

She then turned and smiled at Leo.

"And today, a little closer to our time, Hamato Leonardo was born. Happy birthday Leo." She smiled. Everyone then clapped for the blue eyed turtle and Leo blushed slightly.

Sat in front of him was a human boy called Kyle Franks.

He had brown curly hair and green eyes. "Happy birthday Leo." He whispered. "Thanks." Leo whispered back. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned around and saw Venus smiling at him.

"Happy birthday." She smiled nervously, her Chinese accent very clear.

He knew that she didn't really like talking because of her accent. "Xièxiè jinxing." He said in Chinese and smiled at her. Venus gasped before smiling back at him.

Karai, who was sat at the other end of the class, stared at them throughout that entire moment...

* * *

After gym class Raph and Leo were sat in the locker room talking about what happened in history class.

"I swear it Raph, the moment that Venus touched my shoulder it felt like a surge of energy just went right through me." Hamato Leonardo explained with a smile.

"Be carefully Leo, ya know what those cheer leaders are like." Raphael warned again.

"Relax Raph, Venus is nothing like Mona Lisa." Leo smiled. "Yeah she is, remember when me and that bitch Mona Lisa used ta date? Well one night she got exactly what she wanted from me and never talked ta me again." Raphael growled.

"Venus is nothing like Mona." The blue eyed turtle promised.

"Do you think I should ask her to the Spring Fling next weekend?" He asked his stronger friend. "NO! What about ya mother? She left ya and yer family for a younger man. If that doesn't tell how slutty woman are then I don't know what will." Raph said.

"Hey, leave my mother out of this!" Leo glared and left...

* * *

When Leo got home after school his father and Mikey gave him the presents thay had bought him.

Mikey had gotten him some new music CDs and new books. Leo had just finished unwrapping the present Splinter had gotten him and gasped. It was his very own laptop.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a shocked expression.

Splinter smiled and nodded. "No fair." Mikey whined. "Wait. There has to be a catch." Leo frowned. "Like I'm only allowed to use it in the kitchen or I can't use it after 1." Leo listed off the top of his head.

"You'll have to share with me?" Mikey suggested with a smile.

"There is no catch it is all yours to use as you please." Splinter replied. Leo smiled. "My only two rules are no inappropriate sites and no sharing any personal information online." Splinter glared.

"I know the rules but my own laptop? Are you sure your feeling alright dad?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I know I am a little over-protective of you, but I think the more appropriate word is responsible." The ninja master mutant rat explained with a friendly chuckle.

"Try suffocating." Leonardo muttered as he stared at the new laptop.

"I'm going to let that one slid birthday boy." Hamato Yoshi smirked. Mikey then leaned over the table to get a look the laptop. But Leo quickly scooped it up and glared at his little brother.

"Don't even think about it! You touch, you die!" He threatened and went upstairs with his new laptop.

Hamato Yoshi sighed and turned to Mikey.

"Did your mother call to say happy birthday Leonardo?" He asked Mikey sadly. "I don't think so."...


	3. A New Friend

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

"Your sure that your dad was feeling ok?" Donnie asked.

Both he and Raphael had come over to Leonardo's house and all three of them were now sat on Leo's bed with Donatello sat on Leo's right and Raphael sat at the foot of the bed.

They were helping Leo create his own account for Clicksters.

"I know, dad doesn't even let has internet on your phone and now he's giving you your own laptop?" Raph agreed. "Guys please drop it, and help me with these questions." Leo said.

"If I had to which celebrity would I do?" He read out loud.

Raph and Don burst out laughing. "Just put a random name down like everyone else. I put Taylor Swift." Don said. "I said Nicki Minaj." Raph laughed. "I'll just put Demi Lovato." Leo shrugged and went on to the next question.

"What is my favourite body part?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Whatever you do, don't put your shell." Donnie warned. "Is said butt." Raph smiled and Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes. "I'll put eyes." Leo said. "What colour is my underwear?! Do I really need to answer all these questions?" Leonardo asked.

"That or you could just put down about your virgin white undies." Donatello smirked.

"They are not all white!" Leonardo exclaimed with a deep blush on his green cheeks from embarrassment. "Just put red, everybody says red, even I said red." The brown eyed turtle added.

"I said black." Raph smirked.

"I'm putting blue." Hamato Leonardo quickly said. "Then you'll never get a girl! You'd be surprised how many ladies ask about my black underpants." The green eyed turtle laughed.

Suddenly Leo's laptop beeped.

"W-What was that guys?" Leo asked nervously, thinking he had done something wrong. "Relax it's a friend request, click there." Donnie instructed. Leo did as he was told and a picture of Venus De Milo came up with a message.

It read:

" ** _Hěn gāoxìng kàn dào ü fàng zài zhèlǐ xiǎng jiā wǒ(1)_**?" She had posted it in Chinese. "What?" Donnie asked. Donnie knew how to speak Spanish, French and Italian but he didn't know any Chinese or Japanese.

Leo smiled and began to reply.

" ** _Dāngrán kěyǐ jinxing(2)_**." He posted and added her into his friends group...

* * *

After Donnie and Raph left Leo stayed in his room talking to a bunch of people on Clicksters.

They were talking about singers and which ones they thought were cool. " _ **I think Adam Lambert's awesome**_." Leo posted. After a few seconds someone replied. It was Karai.

" ** _If u like Adam Lambert then ur a loser_**." She commented.

"Oh what, so I'm a loser now?" Leo said to him self angrily. Suddenly there was another comment. " ** _(3)_** _ **Wǒ rènwéi yàdāng·lán bó tè shì hěn kù :)**_." Venus De Milo posted.

Leo smiled happily and replied to her comment.

" ** _Xièxiè(4)_**." He posted. "What website are you on?" A voice asked from behind him. Leo whipped around in his seat and saw Mikey standing behind him. "MIKEY GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" The blue eyed turtle screamed at his little brother.

"Why won't you share with me?!" Mikey whined as Leo dragged him out off the bedroom.

"Because it's **MY** laptop and **I'LL** decide who I let on it!" Leo shouted. He pushed Mikey out of his room and slammed the door shut with a bang...

* * *

When Raph got home after helping Leo set up his Clicksters account he found his mother Diane and little sister Gina asleep on the sofa.

Raphael sighed and walked over to his dad Tyler's office. He was about to knock when he dad's cell phone rang. Raphael lowered his head in defeat and retreated to his room.

He grabbed his computer and immediately logged onto Clicksters.

He went onto Leo's profile and saw that Leo had posted some pictures. Most were groupselfies with himself, Leo and Donnie. Leo had also posted a poem. "Awe." He smiled when he saw a picture of him and Leo standing in front of the Hollywood sign.

Raph then noticed that Karai had posted a comment online about the picture.

" ** _Lardo and Dog Face lol_**." She posted. Raph sighed and called Leo. " _ **What's up**_?" He heard Leo say when he answered. "Karai just commented on our photo when we were in Hollywood." Raph said.

He heard Leo groan and the sound of typing.

" ** _Great. Well I don't know who I'm meant to be Lardo or Dog Face_**?" Leo said. "I guess I'll be Dog Face." He smiled. " _ **Well what if I wanna be Dog Face**_?" Leo chuckled.

"Fine then I'll be Lardo, I need to lose some pounds anyway but you will always be stuck with the face of a dog."

They both burst out laughing...

* * *

The next day Leo spent most of his school time thinking about what he was going to say to Venus.

While Donnie encouraged Leo to go for it Raph kept telling him it was a bad idea to date a cheer leader. Right after Period 3 Leo raced to Venus Locker and waited for her there.

Soon she showed up.

"(5)Hēi jinxing." He smiled warmly at her. "Hēi." She smiled back at him. "(6)Suǒyǐ wǒ zài xiǎng, rúguǒ nǐ xiǎng ń, nǐ zhīdào qù chūn yī rēng wǒ ma?" He asked nervously.

There was a long silence before Venus finally answered.

She slowly stepped forward and whispered into his ear...

* * *

"Yer kidding me!" Raph growled.

He, Donnie and Leo were in his car on their way to the arcade like they do every Friday. "What I just asked her to the Spring Fling and she said yes, what's the problem?" Leo asked.

"She's proberly just a loner and wants ta impress some other guy." Raph glared.

"Relax Raph, Leo doesn't need a babysitter." Donnie sighed. Raph groaned went to make a turn. "Oh wait don't turn, could you drop me off at home?" Leo asked. "Why? We always go ta tha arcade every Friday." Raph pointed out.

"I just wanna go home to see if Venus messages me." Leo explained.

"OK, now yer just bein' pathetic." Raph glared. "I think it's cute, let Leo be in love." Donnie said. "But it's not love! It's just a stupid cheer leader tryin' ta get into yer bed." Raph shouted.

Leo was getting irritated now as well.

"What is love then Raph?! Having sex with a girl and then wondering why she never talks to you ever again?!" Leo shouted. Raph pulled over. "Get out." He glared at his friend.

"What?" Leo gasped.

"You can't be serious." Donnie added. "Get out." Raph said again, only firmer. Leo got out the car ans watched as Raph drove away...

* * *

"DAD! DAD! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" Leo screamed as he came running into the house.

"What is it Leonardo? What's wrong?" Splinter asked in a worried tone. "I asked Venus De Milo to the Spring Fling and she said yes!" Leonardo squealed happily. Splinter smiled and hugged his son.

"I'm proud of you my son." He said and then went back to making dinner.

Leo went up to his room and logged onto Clicksters. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Donnie's number. "Hey." Leo sighed when he answered. "Hey, don't worry about Raph. He'll cool off." Donnie reasurred.

"Thanks." Leo smiled.

"So has Venus messaged you yet?" The brown eyed turtle asked. "No." Suddenly there was a beep on Leo computer. It was another friend request. Leo clicked on it and an image of a hot girl the same age as Leo popped up with a message.

" _ **I read your poem about the forest full of pink cherry blossom trees and it was beautiful**_."

"Whoa." Leo gasped. "What?" Donnie asked on the other end of the line. "Some girl called Jade just posted a friend request to me. Says she goes to Ridgeway." Leo explained.

"Oh my cousin goes there." Donnie pointed out.

Leo smiled as he read Jade's message again. He clicked accept...

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **(1) Glad to see you on here u wanna add me?**

 **(2) Sure thing Venus**

 **(3) I think Adam Lambert is cool**

 **(4) Thanks**

 **(5) Hey Venus**

 **(6) So I was wondering if you would um you know go the Spring Fling with me**


	4. Hack Attack

**Chapter 4: Hack Attack**

"So Michelangelo what did you learn today?" Splinter asked.

Hamato Yoshi, Michelangelo and Leonardo were sat at the table eating dinner while Splinter asked the boys if anything new had happened that day. "I learned Mom's in Pennsylvania." Mikey replied, not looking up to face his family.

"How do you know that?" Splinter asked.

"She called me." Mikey mumbled. "Maybe she called me." Leo suddenly said and went to grab his phone. Leonardo noticed that there were no messages from his mother but there was however a message from Donatello Clarks.

" _ **HAVE U SEEN UR CLICKSTERS PAGE?! REALLY BAD**_!" He had texted.

Leo quickly ran up to his room and checked his profile page to see what had Donnie so worked up. When he saw his profile page he gasped. Someone had hacked into his account and had posted a disturbing message on his status.

Splinter suddenly came into Leo's room.

"What's wrong?" The mutant rat asked when he saw his son's anguish expression. "Someone hacked my account! Look at the status!" Leo cried and Splinter took a hold of the laptop.

"I'm a naughty bad boy, someone should slap my ass?!" Splinter exclaimed.

He looked back on Leo and saw that his oldest son was almost in tears. "Well somebody sure has a sick sense of humour, You need to change this, no one should see this." Splinter said and passed the laptop back to Leonardo.

But the first thing Leo looked at on his profile page was not the edit button. It was the comment box. He saw many horrible and degrading messages from people like Karai and other kids from his school.

 _ **"He's a slut."**_

 _ **"Disgusting."**_

 _ **"Bet he's got STDs."**_

 _ **"Probably does with the way he smells."**_

 _ **"Finally, someone to keep the perverts busy."**_

 _ **"Great to see some sluts on here."**_

"It's too late." Leo sniffed. He slammed his laptop shut and ran into the bathroom, sobbing loudly...

* * *

After 10 minuets Leo finally came back into his room.

Leonardo's eyes were red and puffy from crying and dried tear stains were on his cheeks. He saw his dad still sitting on his bed looking at the Clicksters website. "Are you OK?" The older mutant asked.

Leo nodded.

"Leonardo, I've been looking through this website and it's completely inappropriate for someone of your age." Splinter explained. "Oh come on." Leo groaned and Splinter glared at him.

"Look at you! Your in tears after one day!" Splinter exclaimed before sighing.

"Just take down your account. It's not worth it." Yoshi said and walked away. Leo sat down on his bed and stared at the comments on his profile page. A message from Karai suddenly popped up.

" _ **Ew who'd wanna touch ur ugly ass lol**_."

Leo glared at the screen and typed up his reply. " _ **Ur nasty and a bitch**_." He sent to her. Once Leo had sent that message to her he picked up his phone and dialled Raphael's number up.

" _ **Hey**_." Raph's voice called.

"Hey, you still in a pissy mood?" Leo asked. " ** _Just shut up and come over_**."...

* * *

Leo and Raph lay and Raph's bed and talked about what had happened.

"Ya didn't put that on ya status did ya?" Raph asked. Leo shook his head in despair. "Ya password wasn't somethin' easy was it?" Raph asked with a frown. "No. It wasn't my birthday or anything anyone could guess." Leo replied.

"After all those things they were saying about me how am I gonna be able to go into school on Monday?" Leo asked.

"Don't be a baby, ya can't take that stuff seriously. Besides no one will remember it by Monday." Raph reasurred. "Something good did happen on Clicksters though, I wrote to this girl called Jade." Leo smiled.

Raph sighed and rolled his green eyes.

"No, you should have seen what she wrote me. She was really sweet and funny." Leo explained. "Ya know what lets not talk about girls. How about we rent a movie and ya can sleep over." Raph suggested.

"Ok fine." Leo sighed...

* * *

That next morning Leo walked home from Raph's house.

"Hello?" He called when he walked through the front door. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his dad and little brother sat at the dinning room table. Mikey had his head on the table and his arms crossed. Splinter was glaring at his youngest son's head.

"Good morning." Leo said a little nervously as he picked up and apple from the fruit ball.

"Is everything OK?" Leo asked Mikey. "Michelangelo. Tell him." Splinter said in a calm manner. Mikey sighed and lifted his head and looked his big brother right into the eyes.

"Me and my friend Mondo Gecko were the ones who changed the status on your profile." He admitted.

"WHAT?!" Leo shouted. "You used the old cats name as your password." He added. Leonardo looked livid. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed and lunged at his little brother.

Luckily Mikey was quick enough to get out of his brother's way and ran up stares.

Leo was about to chase after him when Splinter stopped him. "I am very upset with Michelangelo as well. I've grounded him for a month, but I'm really upset with you too." Splinter said.

"What did I do?!" Leo exclaimed.

"I looked to see if had taken down your profile." Splinter glared and Leo crossed his arms. "I never said I'd do that." He counted. "Well on your page you posted a comment and called someone a bitch."

"Whoa now spying on me?" Leo asked with wide eyes. "Leonardo when you put something online it is no longer private. Everyone can see it. And you know my rule, you can't use the internet to be insulting or call anyone names." Splinter reminded.

"Well what about what they called me?" Leo argued.

"I know that's terrible but that's no excuse to be ugly to someone online or anywhere." He replied. "Fine I won't do it again." Leo groaned. "To make sure you won't do it again I'm taking away your laptop." The mutant rat glared.

"Oh come on!" Leo exclaimed.

"Being on the internet means being responsible. You'll get it back in 3 days." Splinter said, still wearing his calm expression. "Wonderful." Leo replied sarcastically as he went to his room...


	5. Not Forgotten

**Chapter 5: Not Forgotten**

"I can't believe your own brother said that about you." Donnie glared.

It was now Monday morning and Leo, Raph and Donnie were walking up to the school. "It's disgustin'" Raph agreed. "I am never going to forgive that little brat." Leo promised.

"I told him I will not go to his graduation, his wedding but I may show up at his funeral." The blue eyed turtle smirked.

They walked passed Karai and her friends. "Damn, Leo actually showed up at school today." She smirked and turned to her friend Xever. "I owe you five bucks." The rest of her friends burst out laughing.

"What's ya problem?" Raph glared.

"Oh I don't have a problem, but you do Mr I-wouldn't-go-all-the-way." Karai smirked. "Such a hypocrite." Xever added. "How many people did you hook up with this weekend? Ten? Twenty?" Karai grinned.

"You should have a drive through." Another one of Karai's friends, Chris Bradford, laughed.

Leo and his friends glared at her before walking away. "You said everyone was going to forget it by Monday." Leo hissed at Raph. "Well people have been posting really weird stuff on your page all week." Donnie said.

"What?!" Leo cried.

"They're saying you sleep around." Donnie whimpered, he had never seen Leo so angry before. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Leo exclaimed. "Raph didn't want to freak you out."

Leo sent Raph a glare.

But the other turtle put his hands up in defence. "I honestly thought it'd die down by now." Raph replied. "Well I need to see what they're saying about me, give me your phone." Leo said.

"You don't have ta see it right now." Raph replied.

"Yes I do because if everyone has seen it then that means that Venus has seen it." Leo insisted. "I'm not going to give you my phone Leo." The green eyed turtle repeated.

Leo growled and walked away...

* * *

Leo looked around his history classroom nervously as people began to come in.

Kyle Franks came and sat in in his usual seat in front of Leo. "Hey, I saw what those people were saying about you on Clicksters. I don't know why they have to do that, it sucks." He sighed.

Leo looked down at his desk in despair.

"How would you know?" He asked. Kyle looked back at him. "Are you actually being serious?" He asked. "You've been called a slut and whore, really?" Leo asked sarcasticly.

"I guess you've never been to my Clicksters page. There's 'creep', 'fag', 'homo', 'too gay to live'." Kyle listed with a sad look in his eyes.

"But it's not the same thing. You are gay but what they're saying about me isn't true." Kyle glared at him. "You really don't get how messed up it is." He said and turned away from Leo.

Soon Venus walked passed but she didn't even look at Leo.

Karai walked into the classroom and smirked at Leo...

* * *

After school Leo went to Donnie's house and had a looked at his Clicksters page.

" _ **I sit behind u in algebra, u smell weird**_."

" _ **That's what skanks smell like**_."

" ** _What like puke_**?" Karai had said. " _ **Jealous much, he's smarter than u**_." Raph had replied to Karai's comment. Leo's eyes widened when he read Karai's horrible reply to Raph's comment.

" _ **Then y doesn't he know he's a loser**_?"

Leo looked at Donnie in disbelief. "Then Jade put 'Haters suck, the boy's way more cooler than u'." Donnie pointed out. "She defended me." Leo realised and Don smirked.

"I'm gonna write him back and say thank you." The blue eyed turtle said and began typing.

"Ask her if she knows my cousin." Donnie said with a smile...

* * *

After he had finished thanking Jade Leo went home to have dinner with his family.

"Are you all finished?" Hamato Yoshi asked Mikey once everyone had more or less finished eating dinner. Mikey nodded. "Then go back up to your room." The mutant rat said.

"Are you really gonna keep me prisoner in my room for a month?" Mikey groaned.

"Yeah he is." Leo glared. "Leonardo, behave yourself. Go to your room." Splinter said to Mikey again. Mikey sighed and headed upstairs. "Mom would never have let you ground me for something this stupid!" He shouted as he went up to his bed room.

There was an awkward moment of silence in the dinning room.

"I get my laptop back tomorrow right?" Leo finally asked his father. "Yes, are you going to take your profile page on Clicksters down?" Splinter asked and Leo slumped back into his chair.

"Are you saying I don't have a choice?" The mutant teen asked.

"No I'm saying I trust you to make the right choice." Splinter replied. "Well who says that's the right choice? Everyone in my school is on that site I was just trying to have some fun. It was Mikey who messed it all up for me." Leo explained as he walked away.

But then he stopped in the doorway.

Yet Leo didn't turn around to face his father. "You know, I wish you wouldn't fake trust me. I wish you would just actually do it." With that being said Leo headed up to his room.

Splinter sighed and placed his head in his hands...

* * *

The next day Leo Raph and Donnie were sat eating lunch in the cafeteria.

As they eat Leo suddenly looked over his shoulder when he heard Karai and her friends talking about him. He sighed and turned back around. "I'm not going to let what she or anyone else says bother me, let her do what she wants." He said.

"That's what Jade said ta her last night." Raph said and passed his phone to Donnie.

"Show him Donnie." He said. "Even though we've never met I feel like I know you, you make my heart melt? Is this girl for really?" Donnie smirked and handed the phone back to Raph.

"I can't believe I'm actually encouragin' this." He said.

"Yeah why are you encouraging this?" Leo asked. "I just think it's good for ya ta learn tha difference between a girl who is genuinely nice ta ya and a girl who just want ta hook up with ya." Raph explained and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second, you don't like Venus any more?" Donnie asked Leo.

"Like that was ever going to happen." Leo replied. Raph smiled. "Why not? 13 messages, that's a lot of messages." Donnie pointed out. "Yeah but Venus was like this fantasy girl that might of liked me more if I was different but this Jade girl seems to like me just for being me." Leo explained.

"Now that sounds like love." Raph smiled.

"I need more ketchup." Leo sighed and got up. No sooner then he did however he bumped right into Venus De Milo. "Oh sorry I was just going to get some ketchup." Venus said nervously.

She had begun to speak English ever since her new step-mother Jenny had complained to her father that she couldn't understand her.

"Me too." Leo smiled. "I was going to come find you after lunch anyway." She said. "Really?" Leo smiled. "Yeah I heard somebody hacked your profile, that sucks." She said.

"My stupid little brother did it." Leo sighed.

"I was also wondering if we were still going to the Spring Fling together?" Venus asked hopefully. Raphael Williams whipped his head around and glared at the two turtles behind him.

"Uh yeah we're still on for the Spring Fling." Leo replied.

"Ok, cool, I'll see you later." Venus smiled and walked away. Leo went and sat back down with his friends. "Why tha hell didn't ya tell her that ya weren't goin' with anyone?" Raph glared.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I thought we all agreed that we were goin' together as friends." The green eyed turtle said. "Come on, why can't you just be happy for Leo?" Donnie asked. "Yeah I'd be happy for you if someone you liked asked if you were going to the Spring Fling with you." Leo agreed.

"A minuet ago you liked Jade." Raph argued.

"But I have no idea what she's like in real life. I've never met her." The blue eyed turtle pointed out. Suddenly Venus walked up to the table and handed Leo a packet of ketchup.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She smiled back and walked away. Leo and Donnie smiled at each other. Raph glared at the both of them. "Ya wanna know what Venus is like? Mona told her about stuff she and I did and do ya know what Venus did? She laughed. Ya gonna get hurt Leo." Raph sighed.

"Just 'cause you got dumped doesn't mean that I will." Leo replied nervously.

Raph just sat there glaring at him...


	6. Betrayed

**Chapter 6: Betrayed**

Leo immediately ran into the drive way when he saw his father's car pull up.

"Can I have my laptop back now, please!" He begged. "Ok." Splinter chuckled and went to go get Leonardo's laptop. As soon as he got it Leo ran up to his room and was ready to go on Clicksters again.

Suddenly Donnie and Raph came bursting into his room.

They both looked really worried. "What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked. "Donnie made me drive him." Raph said and the tallest of the turtles sat down on the bed next to Leo.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Donnie asked.

"No what?" Leo asked, getting nervous now. "Your wall on Clicksters." Donnie clarified. "No, I just got my laptop back, did Karai posted more stuff?" The blue eyed turtle asked.

Raph looked nervous.

"Uh not Karai. You know that Jade girl you thought was so nice?" Donnie asked and turned to Raph for help, the green eyed turtle nodded for him to continue. Donnie sighed.

"She's saying she slept with you. That you gave her an STD."

Leo's eyes widened. He quickly logged into his Clicksters account and saw that Donnie was right. There was a message from Jade. " ** _U really r a skanky whore, I got with u and now I have the clap_**." The message read.

Leonardo's breath hitched when he read all the people who had replied to Jade's comment.

" _ **No surprise, he's nasty**_." Karai had posted.

" _ **Can smell clap on him**_."

" _ **Bet u big money he's got herpes 2 lol**_."

Leo struggled to breath as the degrading, horrible and hurtful comments just kept coming and coming. Tears started to well up in his azure blue eyes. He practically threw his laptop into Donnie's lap before he ran out the house.

Once he was out the house Leo leaned against a lamppost and sobbed loudly as the painfully words echoed around his mind...

* * *

After he had calmed down a bit Leo returned to his room.

Donnie and Raph were waiting calmly for him. "I don't get it. I mean why would she say that she slept with me or got an STD from me? I never even met her." Leo exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." Raph said.

Suddenly Donnie's phone beeped. The brown eyed turtle looked at his phone and gasped. "I knew it." He hissed. Raph and Leo looked at him. "I told my cousin to look at Jade's profile to see if he recognised her and he says that there's no such girl at Rigdeway." Donnie explained.

"Maybe he's just never met her at school." Raph said.

"There's like 300 hundred people in that entire school he'd recognise her if she went there." Donnie argued. "What so she's fake?" Leo glared as Raph reached over to his laptop to see Jade's account.

"Well she's full of crap so yeah she's fake. I'd bet you a hundred dollars someone put up that fake profile" Don assured.

"Karai. She would totally do something like that." Leo sighed. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh God, all that stuff I told her. I told her about how my Mom cheated on my Dad, like all kinds of personal stuff." He whimpered.

Raph just stared at him.

"What if Karai posts it online?" Leo panicked. Suddenly Splinter's head poked in through the door. "All most dinner. Time to go soon boys." He said to Raphael and Donatello.

"Thanks." Raph said.

With that Yoshi left the three teens in peace. Raph looked at Leo with a strange look and Leo knew what that look meant. "No. No I'm not gonna tell my Dad, I just got my laptop back."...

* * *

The next day Leo had to go into school and he was dreading it.

He, Donnie and Raph were in the boys bathroom so Leo could calm his nerves. "Wanna try this?" Donnie asked and showed Leo some strawberry flavoured lip balm for chapped lips.

"No, I'll probably get called a slut." Leo sighed.

Raph then came out of the toilets. "Is that why yer wearing all of those baggy clothes?" He asked. Leonardo just rolled his eyes. "Did you guys see what people were calling me last night?" He asked them.

"Leo, you're not even in the neighbourhood of being a slut." Donnie said.

"And ya wrote on yer status that ya never slept with Jade." Raph added. "I don't understand what I did wrong." Leo mumbled. Suddenly Karai's friends Xever and Bradford walked into the bathroom.

"Dang, should have brought the disinfectant. Don't wanna use these sinks after the 'Skank Patrol'." Bradford laughed.

Leo, Donnie and Raph grabbed their bags and walked out the bathroom. "Great, now their calling me a skank now too?" Donnie glared once they were out the bathroom.

"Yeah I know, it sucks." Leo replied.

"No! I've never been called a name at school, ever!" Don exclaimed. "Ya know what they say, sticks and stones may brake my bones but words can't hurt me." Raph smiled slightly.

Donnie came to a grinding halt.

"Don't you even dare make a joke about this! Don't you dare!" He growled to his two best friends. He then turned to Leo. "Just stop following me." He said and walked away.

"He blames me for what Bradford said?" Leo asked Raph.

"I'll go talk ta him." Raph said and went off after Donnie. Leo could see Raph and Donnie talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He then saw Venus walking by and went to talk to her.

"Venus hey." He said.

"Hey what's up?" She asked. "Nothing. It's just that I know that a lot of people are saying stuff that's totally not true about me online." Leo said. "It is not a really big deal." Venus said.

"Well it kind of is. It's really gross stuff but I haven't slept with anybody or anything." Leo explained.

"I'll see you in history." She said with a sigh and walked away. Leo sighed and turned back to Donnie and Raph to see that they were still talking. Soon the bell for class went.

But Leonardo didn't go to class.

Instead he sat in the empty boy's locker room thinking to himself...


	7. Feel So Alone

**Chapter 7: Feel So Alone**

After school had ended Leo walked all the way to Donnie's house.

He quickly rang the bell and waited patiently for his friend to answer the door. Soon Donatello Clarks opened the door and flinched ever so slightly when he saw who it was.

The two turtles stood there staring at each other for what seemed liked forever.

"You can come in you know." Donnie finally said. "Let me ask you one thing. Are you still my friend?" Leo asked with a slight glare. Donnie shifted nervously. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

"Does that mean your my friend everywhere except in school?" Leo asked, his voice raising a little.

"I don't know what you expect, none of this is my fault!" Donatello exclaimed. "Well Raph can still standing by me why can't you?" The blue eyed turtle asked desperately.

"And why can't you just not flit with people that you don't know?" Don growled.

Leo froze. "I mean you didn't have to talk to the Jade girl." He added. Leo could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. "So you really think that this is all my fault?" Leo asked.

"Well you called Karai a bitch online, so of course she was going to come after you."

Leo just stared at his now former friend in shock. Before he could break down into tears, the blue eyed turtle ran away as fast as he could...

* * *

Soon Leo came home.

His father was in the kitchen ironing some shirts. "I made some spaghetti if you want some." He smiled when he saw Leonardo. But Leonardo didn't answer and ran up stairs to his room.

Splinter cell phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?" He asked when he answer. " _ **Hi Yoshi, this is Arthur Clarks, Donatello's father**_." The caller said. "Oh hello Arthur." Splinter smiled. " _ **Yoshi I don't know...are you aware of what's been happening with Leo**_?" Arthur asked.

Splinter frowned slightly...

* * *

As soon as Leo had entered his room he immediately logged onto Clicksters.

" _ **I NEVER SLEPT WITH JADE**_!" He posted. Leo tried desperately to contain his tears as he turned his attention away from his post and to what other people were saying about him.

" _ **Saw his skeevy crabs crawling on him in the locker room**_."

" _ **See Leo's face, poor victim**_." Karai had posted. Suddenly Leo's bedroom door burst opened and a furious Splinter walked into the room. "Show me your Clicksters page. Now." He glared.

Leo sighed and moved away from the laptop.

Splinter looked at the screen to see if what Arthur had told him was true. It was then did he seen all those horrible messages. " _ **Want to see nekkid boys in locker room, not Leo slut gross**_."

" _ **He makes me want to be sick**_."

Splinter turned and glared at his son. "Why didn't you shut this down when I asked you? And why would you subject yourself to this?" He asked. Leo looked at his father in shock.

"Shut your profile down Leonardo, you've no choice any more!" He shouted.

Leo went over to his laptop. The blue eyed turtle started to cry as the beeping that signalled more comments kept going. It was another from Karai. " _ **His fake virgin act, Jade girl told me he strips all his clothes off for 5 bux**_."

Leo slammed his laptop shut and rubbed his forehead.

Splinter closed his eyes and sighed...

* * *

The next day Leo decided to take a day off school.

He was sitting in the dinning room, staring out the window at the rainy weather. Hamato Yoshi soon walked up to him before he headed for work and sat down next to his eldest son.

"Are you sure your not going to change your mind about going to school?" The mutant rat asked.

"You said I could have one day to stay home." Leo mumbled. "I just do not want you to get into this bad habit of avoiding all of your problems. Sometimes the best thing to do is to face the things that trouble you head on." Splinter replied.

"Don't you think?" He added.

Leo looked at him as if he was crazy. "Maybe you should just walk in with your head held high and tell those kids that they shouldn't believe everything they read online." Hamato Yoshi added with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's going to be a big help." Leo groaned and turned away from the window.

Splinter sighed. "I'm going to stop by your school and talk to your principle." He said. "Great." Leonardo replied sarcasticly. Splinter shook his head slightly and left for work.

Once he was gone Leo quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialled up a number.

Leonardo sighed when it went straight to voice mail. _**"Hello this is Tang Shen, I can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message**_." Then there was a beep.

Leo swallowed the large lump in his throat and began to speak.

"Hey Mom it's me, you probably won't pick up because you think I'm still mad at you but I take back what I said about never wanting to speak to you again but I just fell so alone right and I don't now if you care or not. Just please call me back."

And with that Leo hung up with tears trickling down his cheeks...

* * *

At Leo's school Splinter was talking to the principle Mr Lewis.

"I'm sorry about what's happened with Leonardo." He said as he and Splinter walked down the halls. "I know being bullied online problems can always give me a headache, I'm afraid I still can't figure out what to do about it." Mr Lewis admitted.

"Well why wouldn't you treat a cyber bully like any other bully?" Splinter asked.

"But I can't control the internet or what students do on their own computers when their at home. And people who bully online can use anonymous user names so you can't tell who's who or who started what." Mr Lewis sighed.

"But the kids know who's who, they could tell you." Splinter suggested.

"Maybe, but the children won't do that unless I can get the school board to give me some sort guidelines that allows me to compel them to do so." The principle explained sadly.

"Well then you must have some kind of policy?" Yoshi asked desperately.

"A vague one. created by insurance companies to protected the school from liability." Mr Lewis sighed. "I keep asking the school board to give me some kind of policy that has some teeth that I can use to bite down on these kids but they won't give any to me." He added.

Splinter lowered his head and sighed...


	8. And Then There Were None

**Chapter 8: And Then There Were None**

Leo slowly paced outside of Raph's house as the chilling air brushed against his skin.

Soon Raph's car pulled up in the driveway. "Hey." Leo said and Raph froze when he saw him. "Look, I promised my Dad that I wouldn't go on Clicksters on my laptop any more, can I use yours?" Leo asked the only friend he had left.

Raph smiled slightly.

"Sure." He said and the two friends went into Raph's house...

* * *

When Leo had gone onto his Clicksters page he realized that missing school had been a bad idea.

" _ **U notice, no Leo in school today**_."

" _ **Bet he's knocked up**_."

" _ **Ha! Who's the baby daddy**_?"

" _ **The football team**_?"

Leo gasped slightly and looked ready to cry again. He slammed Raph's laptop shut. "Now their saying I missed school because I'm pregnant and I'm a prostitute." He whimpered.

"Relax, nobody believes that stuff." Raphael shrugged.

"Maybe Donnie was right, I was asking for it." Leo added. "Donnie's bein' stupid!" Raph exclaimed. "No I told all that personal stuff to Jade." Leo growled. "I didn't even know her!" He cried.

Raphael looked down to the floor as Leo continued his little rant.

"Venus reads that stuff. What if she believes it? What if she thinks I'm pregnant?" Leo panicked. "Wait that's what ya worried about right now, Venus?" Raph asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Venus." Leo admitted.

"Who cares what she thinks Leo? Where has Venus been? No where! Ya even said yerself she's ignoring ya!" Raph shouted in anger. "And now all of a sudden ya care what she thinks?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Leo exclaimed.

"I can't take it if your against me too." He added. Raph looked back to the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry Leo. None of this should of happened."...

* * *

Leo had to go back to school the next day.

"Maybe we should forget school today." Raphael suggested as he and Leonardo walked down the hallway. "If ya wanna ditch then I'll ditch with ya." He added. "No, I wanna talk to Venus." Leo replied.

Raph glared at him angrily.

"Of course." He glared. Leo looked at him in confusion. "Ya know what ya can get Venus ta give ya a ride home as well 'cause I'm done tryin' ta be yer friend. Have a nice life Leo!" Raph spat and walked away.

Leo looked further down the hall and saw Donnie standing by the lockers.

Donnie noticed him but looked to the ground and walked away. Leo felt his heart break into tiny pieces as he slowly walked down the hallway alone...

* * *

Leo was as quiet as mouse when he walked into his History class.

As he approached his desk he saw Venus already sat in her seat and decided to go over to her. "Hey Venus." He said. Venus looked up at him nervously. "Hey Leo." She muttered.

"Yeah I know I haven't talked to you in a while. I was just wondering if we were still good for the Spring Fling?" Leo asked.

Venus sighed. "Listen Leo, my dad pissed me off last nigh and said I had to go Chris Bradford." She said. Leo felt as if someone had just carved out his heart with a red hot knife as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bradford's dad is friends with my dad so yeah." Venus explained nervously.

"So your going with Bradford?" Leo asked. "I'm sorry, it's not exactly my choice but I don't know what else to do." Venus admitted. "Ok." Leo whispered and quickly walked out the classroom.

As he ran down the halls people kept staring at him as he went passed them.

Leo couldn't take the stares so he ran into the yard to get some air. Karai and her friends were there as well. "Awe he's crying, he must have seen the video." Xever smirked.

"Everyone has seen it. 500 views last time I checked." Bradford sniggered.

"You guys have all seen it right?" Karai smirked to the others. Everyone grinned and nodded. "What video?" Leo feared to ask. "Just wait till you see it." Karai laughed as she and all her friends walked back into the school.

Leo felt cold, dead and empty inside...

* * *

When he got home after school the first thing he did was go to his room and check his Clicksters page.

He then looked on Karai's profile and saw that Karai had posted a video that was labled 'Leonardo Works His Corner'. Leo struggled to breath as he clicked play on the video.

In the video was a person with a paper bag over their head to hide their face and a boy dressed as a mutant turtle.

" _ **Hi I'm Hamato Leonardo, wanna have a good time for 5 bux**_?" The turtle actor asked the man with a paper bag over his head. " _ **You smell like a bit of a sewer, do you ever take a shower**_?" The man asked.

Leo sniffed slightly as tears welled up in his eyes.

" _ **How about 2 bux? 1? Or how about 50 cents? How about I pay you to show me a good time?**_ " The turtle actor asked. " _ **Ew gross**_." The man with a paper bag over his head said and walked off screen.

The turtle actor then turned to face the camera.

" _ **I act like I'm the most good boy in school but I'm really the dirtiest. Little. Whore**_." Then the video ended. Leo stared at his computer screen for a moment before bursting into tears.

He gave out hard laboured breaths as he walked around his bedroom thinking.

He then grabbed his laptop and fixed to the recording camera. He sat on his bed and took a few breaths before looking straight into the camera. "I'm the real Hamato Leonardo."...


	9. Just In Time

**Chapter 9: Just In Time**

Raphael sighed as he went into his room and logged onto his Clicksters page.

He then noticed that Leonardo had just posted a video up on his Clicksters page called 'The Real Hamato Leonardo'. Raph stared at the video in confusion before clicking play.

The video showed Leo sat on his bed staring at the camera in tears.

" _ **I'm the real Hamato Leonardo**_." He said. Raph's eyes widened when he saw the state that his friend was in. Leonardo had dark circles under his eyes and looked really pale.

" _ **And I don't know why everybody hates me so much**_." The blue eyed turtle sobbed.

Raph could feel his heart breaking as he watched the video. " _ **But maybe I do, because now I hate me too**_." He continued. Raph could feel tears well up in his eyes now.

" ** _And right now I really don't see a reason for trying, or for talking, or for breathing. I'm just done_**." Leo admitted.

Raph's eyes widened in fear. " _ **So that's it I guess. Bye**_." And with the video ended. Raph quickly grabbed hold of his phone and dialled Leo's number. "Pick up tha phone Leo." He pleaded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

But no one answered the phone.

Raphael felt his stomach drop in panic and he quickly ran to his car. He dialled another number. " _ **Hello, this is Hamato Yoshi speaking**_." Splinter's voice said on the other end of the line.

"It's Raph I think somethin' wrong with Leo. He posted a video online, now he's answering the phone and I'm really freakin' out!" Raph exclaimed. " _ **Hold on Raphael I can't understand you**_." Splinter said.

"I THINK LEO'S TRYIN' TA KILL HIMSELF!"...

* * *

Raphael drove as fast as he could to Leo's house.

As soon as he pulled up the green eyed turtle ran into the house. "Leo?!" He called and ran into the kitchen where he saw Mikey reading one of his comics. "Where's Leo?" He asked the younger turtle.

"How should I know I'm grounded." Mikey glared without looking up from his comic book.

Raph quickly ran upstairs. "Leo?!" He called again. An ambulance siren could be heard outside the house. Raph ran into Leo's room only to find it empty, Leo's laptop was open with the Clicksters website still on it.

What caught Raph's attention was the grunts and groans coming from the bathroom next door to Leo's room.

"Leo?" Raph opened the door and saw Leo sat on the edge of the bath tub trying to open a capsule full of pills. "I can't get the cap off!" Leo cried as he tried to open the bottle.

Raphael lunged forward and the two turtles fought over the bottle. Over their screams Raphael Williams could hear the sound of pounding footsteps coming towards them.

Suddenly the cap came off and all the pills flew across the floor.

Leo sobbed loudly and got in Raph's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed. All of a sudden Splinter appeared out of nowhere and gently sat Raphael down on the toilet seat.

He then grabbed Leo in a bear hug and sat down on the floor with him.

"Please forgive me." Raph whispered as more tears fell from his goo green orbs. "I wanna die! I wanna die!" Leo sobbed over and over again. Raph looked towards the door and saw a guilt looking Mikey and some paramedics standing by the doorway...

* * *

Raph and Splinter watched as Leo started to wake up.

Leo had been taken to hospital by the paramedics after his attempted suicide. Soon Hamato Leonardo began to stir and he looked up at his father drowsily. "Your finally awake." Splinter smiled sadly.

"Are you OK?" The mutant rat asked.

"Yeah...I feel funny...I'm sleepy." Leo muttered as Splinter brushed his hand over his son's head. "Yeah, that's the sedative they gave you, it's starting to wear off a little now." Splinter explained.

Leo sighed and then he notice Raph standing nervously at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Raphie, I'm OK" Leo sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off once again. Raphael and Splinter walked to the far corner of the room so that they wouldn't disturb him.

"I don't understand how this happened, did he tell you he was so depressed?" Splinter asked.

"I-I don't know, maybe." Raph replied. "Did this happen because this Jade girl turn on him? Do you know who she is." Yoshi asked. "Um, Leo found out that she wasn't real." Raph explained.

Splinter was confused now.

"What does that mean? Did someone pose as Jade just to torture him?" He glared. "I gotta go or else my parents are gonna be worried, just have Leo call me when ever." Raph said and quickly walked away.

Once the teenage turtle was outside he leaned against the wall and cried hard...

* * *

After an hour Splinter went to talk to Leo's doctor, Dr. Tyler Rockwell.

Rockwell was a mutant chimpanzee that wore a lab coat and black pants. They were sat in Rockwell's office. "I've spoken to Leonardo and I would like to keep him in over night to make sure he's stable." Rockwell explained to Splinter.

"You can take him home in the morning but you'll have to keep a sharp eye on him." He warned.

"I'm keeping him out of school for the next week and I'm taking a week off at work." Splinter assured. "That's good. If he starts talking about harming himself again call me." The doctor said.

Then he began to hand Splinter some things. "This is an appointment card of his next session with me and this is a teen support group I run, it meets twice a week. I think it might help him." He explained.

He gave Splinter a form of some sort.

And finally, prescription for mild tranquillizers. One tablet every 6 hours for the next few day or until you feel like his mood has evened out, they'll make him what to sleep but that's a good thing." Rockwell smiled.

Splinter sighed.

"Leonardo mentioned your divorce. I'm that's a factor but being bullied online can push a kid over the edge." Rockwell sighed. It's like a group assault and anyone with a computer can see it. Makes the victim feel even more trapped." He added.

Splinter closed his eyes tightly in an attempted to block the tears that threatened to fall.

"I almost lost him."...


	10. The Jade Hunt

**Chapter 10: The Jade Hunt**

The very next day Splinter brought Leo home.

He quietly walked over to his eldest son's bedroom door to make sure that he was OK. Leonardo was safely snoozing peacefully in his bed. Splinter sighed sadly and went down stairs.

He then noticed Michelangelo sat on the sofa playing racing video games.

"Check in on Leonardo every ten minuets and call me if he wakes up." Splinter said. "Ok." Mikey said without looking away from his game. "Michelangelo I'm serious, I didn't un-ground you so that you could play video games all day." He glared.

"You have to keep an eye on your brother." Hamato Yoshi reminded the youngest Hamato.

"Dad I don't want anything to happen to him either." Mikey glared. "Thank you." Splinter said. "I'll be back in an hour, your mother might call since she left a message and Leonardo's phone. Just don't say anything, I haven't figured out what I'm going to tell her." He said and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"I'm going to find out who that Jade is."...

* * *

Back at his house Raph was looking on Clicksters to see what people were saying about Leo.

" _ **Pathetic. Did it over Venus**_."

" _ **If he kills himself I won't cry**_." Karai had posted.

" _ **Tried to kill himself over a stupid girl**_?"

" _ **Shut up, not my fault. He freaks me out**_." Venus had posted and Raph glared. "Yer such a bitch Venus, such as bitch." He spat in anger and pushed his laptop away from him...

* * *

Splinter was currently at Donnie's house.

Donnie pulled up his Clicksters account while Arthur and Splinter talked to each other. Hamato Yoshi wanted to see this Jade's account. "Thank you for having me come over." Splinter sighed.

"I'm really sorry that Leonardo's having such a hard time with the way they've all ganged up on him." Arthur said.

Splinter sighed. Donnie suddenly frowned at his laptop. "It's gone." He said. When he typed up Jade's name it came up a deleted. "Jade's profile was here yesterday and now it's deleted." Don explained.

"I should of printed it out when I had the chance." Splinter groaned.

Donnie looked down to the floor. "Does Leo hate me?" He asked the mutant rat. "Of course not Donatello." Yoshi reasurred. "Do you think that this Jade could be a fake?" He asked.

"Well her profile said that she goes to Ridgeway and she doesn't." Donnie sighed.

"Do you have any idea who could have created this profile?" Splinter asked. Donnie sighed and nodded...

* * *

Splinter glared as he walked up to the Oroku household.

He rang the door bell and soon Karai's father, Oroku Saki, answered the door. Oroku Saki was a 48 year old human man and was quite slim but tall and very muscular and toned.

Saki had severe burns and his right eye was blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it.

He wore a black business suit. "Can I help you?" He asked the mutant rat. "Mr Oroku, your daughter Karai and my son Leonardo go to the same school together and I was just wondering if I would be able to speak to you about what's been happening at school." Splinter explained.

Suddenly Karai's head poked out from behind her father.

"I heard my name." She smiled. "I'm Leonardo's mother and I was just wondering if you created a fake profile online." Splinter glared. "What? No." She smiled. "Karai go back inside." Saki said to his daughter.

But Splinter wasn't finished.

"You and your friends have been harassing my son for weeks now." Saki gave his daughter a look and Karai went back inside. "My son tried to commit suicide because your daughter was bullying him." Splinter shook in anger.

"You should know that your speaking with one of the wealthiest men in New York City before you slander my daughter." Saki glared.

"It's not slander it's fact. I've got posts from your daughter mocking my son." Saki didn't look scared. "If my daughter expressed her opinion about anything that's her right. At least according to the constitution." He smirked.

"Excuse me! Your going to defend her?!" Splinter exclaimed.

"It's called freedom of speech, it's a first amendment. You might want to give it a read." Saki smirked and slammed the door in Splinter's face...

* * *

Leo groaned a bit as he started to wake up.

He frowned however when he saw his younger brother Mikey staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?" He moaned. Mikey moved closer to the bed and sat down on it.

"Dad said I had to keep an eye on you and call him if you wake up." He replied.

"No. You don't have to call him." Leo sighed. But you do have to get me that water over there." He said and Mikey passed him the glass of water on the desk. Leo took a sip of the water before passing the glass back to Mikey.

The two turtles sat in a really awkward silence.

"Were you really going to do it?" Mikey finally asked. All Leo could do was nod. "I would have been mad if you did." The baby blue eyed turtle warned. "No you would have loved being an only child." Leo sighed.

"No I wouldn't!" Mikey snapped.

"If you hadn't of put that video up I would have been the one to find you all dead on the bathroom floor." Leo groaned. "Oh God I bet their saying all kinds of things about me." He whimpered and quickly sat up.

"Mikey, pass me my laptop I have to see what their saying." He pleaded.

Mikey just sighed in defeat and passed his big brother the laptop. Leo was about to log into Clicksters when suddenly his father walked into the room. Everyone just seemed to freeze.

Mikey quickly left the room as Splinter walked over to Leo.

He slowly took the laptop off his son and Leo didn't protest. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked the turtle teen. Leo just sighed and laid back down on the bed...


	11. The Support Group

**Chapter 11: The Support Group**

Splinter's car pulled up outside the hospital the next afternoon.

Hamato Leonardo and Splinter were sat in the car and Leo did bot look happy. "I don't know why your making me do this." He growled to his father. "This is not a punishment Leonardo." Splinter replied.

"It's a support group, a place to go so you can talk about your problems." He added.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Leo glared at the mutant rat. "Then don't talk about it, just go and listen." Splinter said. But Leo wouldn't speak or look his father in the eyes.

"We can't pretend that this didn't happen, it happened! And you need help, there's nothing wrong with asking for help!" Yoshi exclaimed.

But Leo still wouldn't say anything.

"It's really hard to see you in this much pain and I am scared that your going to try this again." The mutant rat admitted as tears welled up in his eyes. "You put some much into your life, your life is so precious. Please." Hamato Yoshi begged as the tears that he had been holding in started to fall.

"Alright I'm going." Leo sighed and got out the car and walked towards the hospital. But instead of driving off Splinter burst into tears and cried hard...

* * *

Leo walked nervously towards the room where the support group was.

He opened the door and saw a circle of teenagers in the room. "Leonardo." Dr. Rockwell smiled. "I'm glad that you could make it, come and sit down." The mutant monkey smiled.

Leo nodded and took a seat.

He was shocked to discovered that sat next to him was Kyle Franks. "Oh! Awkward." Kyle said nervously...

* * *

Back at home Splinter was talking to the police.

"I've printed out what some of these kids have been saying to my son. Their calling him terrible names and saying that he has STDs." Splinter glared. " _ **Has he been physically threatened? Physical threat I can do something about**_." The detective said.

"Their calling him dirty and saying he's sleeping with people for money, isn't that harassment?" Splinter asked.

" _ **Well if they said it to his face yes but online? There's no law against that in this state**_." The detective admitted. Splinter sighed. " _ **Other states do have laws that are particular to the internet but not this one**_." She added.

"But how can that be?! I trying to get help for my son. I've gone to the school, the school board and door after door has just been slammed in my face." Splinter exclaimed.

" ** _It's not that I don't want to help you sir, but unless a law is broken then I can't. I can only enforce the laws, I can not write them_**." The detective explained.

That gave Splinter an idea...

* * *

"And all the kids at school go 'hey there goes jelly doughnut'." A girl in the support group called Jessie said.

Everyone had been taking turns and telling the others about what they had been through. "And it sucks. But at least I can go home and get some peace and quiet, now it's like I can even post pictures on my own profile 'cause people keep saying things like how disgusting I am. That stuff follows me home." Jessie muttered.

"I hate that." Kyle said.

"But the worst is when people re-send stuff you said to them." He added and looked at Leo for a moment before turning back to the support group with a sad look in his eyes. "There was this guy I liked and I told him personal stuff and he sent it to a bunch of people." He sniffed.

"And now at school they act out the stuff a said right in front of me. They call it the gay boy show." He laughed.

Leonardo looked at Kyle in shock. "But your right, the worst is when it goes home with you. They pile on you think I don't even know who that person is so how can he despises that I exist?" He asked.

"Kyle I'm really sorry, you told me people were picking on you and I'm really sorry for not saying anything." Leo said.

"Well you should post crap about those guys too." Jessie said. "That's what I'd do. It's not about getting mad it's about getting even." She added. "Well that's one option." Rockwell said.

"Become the bully yourself. How many of you decide to get even and post a mean comment online about someone you thought decided it?" He asked the teens.

A few put their hands up. After a couple of moments Leo put his hand up as well. "I called Oroku Karai a bitch." He admitted...

* * *

Venus sighed when she walked into a diner where she worked.

Raphael was buying something to eat as well. He turned around and saw Venus. "Hey." She said nervously. "Ya must be feelin' really happy with yerself. Is yer ego all puffed up and feelin' good?" He spat.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm Leo's best friend. I was sitting there when he invited you to the Spring Fling." Raph glared. "So your going to blame me because he had some kind of crazy melt down?" Venus asked.

"Like ya even care about him!" Raph shouted and went to leave.

"Wait! So is he doing OK?" She asked. "Give me a break Venus." He glared.

"I'm serious, I wanna know." She insisted. "I actually really did like him." She added. "Yeah right." Raph scoffed. "You don't give a crap do you? You just think I'm a bitch, which is proberly true." She sighed.

"So why don't you tell. What's it like to be so perfect that you don't feel bad about anything?" She asked.

Raph looked to the ground slightly before leaving the dinner...


	12. Painful Confessions

**Chapter 12: Painful Confessions**

Leo smiled a he spoke to his mother on the phone.

He was sat in an armchair with a warm blanket over his lap and chest, but his arms were still free. "Hey Mom, I got your messages." Leo said. " _ **Oh that is good**_." Shen replied.

"Yeah I heard that you tried to call Dad like 50 times on my birthday to see if it was OK." Leo smiled.

" _ **I should have just called you. You know that I care about you a lot**_." She said. "Yeah, I know you care." Leo sighed. " _ **I do, really**_." Shen insisted. "I-I'll see you in a few weeks then?" He asked.

" _ **Okay honey**_." She replied.

"Oh Mom wait! Thanks for calling." The blue eyed turtle smiled. " _ **I'm really glad I did. Bye**_." And with that they both hung up. Suddenly Splinter walked into the room.

He was holding a glass of water and a tablet.

"Here's your pill." He smiled. "Do I have to take it? They make me so sleepy I kinda wanna wake up." Leo smiled. "Well Dr Rockwell said you can stop when you feel better." Yoshi said and place the glass of water and pill on the table.

"You've been so nice to me, I never used to think you were nice." Leo confessed.

"What?! Why?" Splinter exclaimed. "I don't know, I guess I kinda thought you were so strict and over protective and mean." He sighed. "And here I thought you adored me." Yoshi joked.

"Well that too." Leo smiled.

"Your in a funny mood." His father pointed out with a smiled. Leo sighed. "I just felt so alone. When all those people started saying stuff about me I felt like such a freak, like I was the only one or that something had to be wrong with me." Leo explained sadly.

"But today I found out that this happens to a lot of people, like these really normal people."

Leo then looked up at his father. "I wish I'd known that. I wish I knew that you weren't against me, I should of just talked to you and I don't know why I didn't, I'm sorry."

Splinter looked at his son with sad eyes.

"Oh Leonardo, I made it hard to talk to me. I was so busy telling you what to do that I wasn't listening to how you felt." He explained. "I will never be against you. I love you so much my son."

Splinter suddenly wrapped his son into a loving hug.

"I love you too." Leo replied and buried his face into his father's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm not dead." Leo sighed and Splinter hugged him tighter. "Me too."...

* * *

After Splinter had left for bed Leo was still sat in the armchair.

All of a sudden his cell phone bleeped. Leo looked at it and saw that it was a new message from Raphael. " _ **Please come outside ur house. Need 2 talk 2 u**_." The message said.

Leo was a bit confused at the message but still wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and headed for the front door.

When he stepped out in to chilly night air he saw Raph standing in the driveway looking scared. "Hey, you can come inside if you want." He smiled. But Raph stayed were he was.

"I can't." He said.

Now Leo was starting to get worried. "Why not?" He asked his best friend. "Because ya gonna hate my guts after I tell ya this." Raphael replied. "Raph, your starting to scare me." Leo admitted.

Raph gulped nervously.

"I don't know how ta tell ya this so I'm just gonna say it." He said. Hamato Leonardo waited patiently for what Raph was going to say. "I'm tha one who created tha Jade profile."

Leo's eyes widened and for a second he thought his heart had stopped.

"I pretended ta be her, I talked ta ya, told everybody ya gave her an STD." Raph finished. Leo just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "N-No your lying. You wouldn't do that." He whimpered.

"I did. I really wish I hadn't but I did." Raph whispered.

Leo felt like he couldn't breath and ran as quickly as he could back to his house. "I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY LEO!" Raph cried after him. Leonardo ran straight up to his room and slammed the door shut.

He just couldn't believe that one of his childhood friends, someone he would trust with his life would do something like that to him.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Leo started to cry hard...

* * *

Back at Raph's house things weren't good there either.

Raph's mother Diane was making toast and Raph's little sister Gina was eating some cereal when she heard sobbing coming from the front door. She turned around and saw Raphael standing by the door in tears.

Diane then noticed her son's state.

"Raphael?" She said, her voice full of concern. "What is it what's going on?" She asked. "I-I did somethin' really bad Mom. Now everybody knows." He sobbed heavily and went to his room.

Diane followed him.

She sat down on the bed with him and Raph started to cry into her shoulder. "It's going to be OK." She whispered down to him. After a while Raph calmed down and Diane left.

Once she was gone Raph grabbed his laptop and looked on Clicksters.

" _ **Leo meltdown, funny or pathetic? Vote now**_." Karai had posted. Raph was about to set her straight when some more comments came up. Raph thought his heart had stopped beating.

" _ **Raphael Williams was pretending to be a girl**_."

" _ **He looks like a girl**_."

" _ **Yeah, a fat ugly one**_."

" _ **He was trying to make Leo kill himself**_."

Raph felt like he was going to cry as he read through the messages. " _ **Fat ugly psycho girl lol**_." Karai had put. " _ **U losers have nothin' better ta do**_?" Raph sent to them.

He nearly burst into tears when people started to comment back.

" _ **Ew, it lives**_."

" _ **Raph u r scary messed up, same as Leo**_." Karai posted. " _ **U don't know jack about it**_!" Raph had put down. " _ **Raph, u have some weird disease**_?"

" _ **I've been trying to figure that out, what kind of disease**_?"

" _ **Would explain y he walks like a zombie lol**_."

" ** _Imao! He really does_**."

Raph was by now crying hard as the hurtful messages just kept coming and coming...


	13. How To Deal With A Bully

**Chapter 13: How To Deal With A Bully**

That afternoon Leo went back to the support group.

"Yeah I guess I'm feeling better, but I haven't been going to school." He said to everyone. Leo had started to become comfortable around the people in the support group and he started to tell them about his problems and what he'd been through.

"I know I'll have to go back and face everyone and that scares me." He confessed.

"Hey, if I can do it then you can do it." Kyle reasurred. "Yeah but I feel like I can't go back until I go back online and I don't know if I can handle that. I think it's going to be bad." Leo sighed.

"Well this seems like a good time to talk how to handle it, when you run into unpleasant comments about you online." Rockwell said.

"You mean besides getting even and going all bully on them?" Jessie asked. "Which only adds fuel to the fire and makes everything worse." Rockwell said. "I don't know what to do when I read that stuff, I just fall apart." Leo said.

"It's fine to fall apart for a little while, it's fine to acknowledge that it hurts. But there are things you can do and things that you should do." The doctor explained.

"Like print out everything?" Kyle asked. "Yes. If you see something negative about you print it out and save the evidence. What else can you do?" Rockwell asked the group.

"Block them so that you don't have to read what crap their saying about you. Took me for damn ever to figure that out." Jessie said.

"God I never thought of that." Leo mumbled. "Now there's one more thing you can do, proberly the most important thing, does anyone know what it is?" Dr Rockwell asked.

"Speak up and tell someone?" Kyle suggested.

"Exactly." Rockwell smiled. "Tell who? Your parents? My dad already kinda of knew." Leo replied. Rockwell nodded. "Sure, start with your parents. But don't just stop there." He said.

"You could tell your favourite teacher and your principle." Jessie added.

"You can also report it to the bullies' internet service providers. Sometimes they will shut down the bully's account." Rockwell smiled to them. "Your kidding?" Leonardo gasped.

Rockwell shook his head.

"Cyber bullies keep going because they think no one will do anything about it. But if you call attention to it there's a chance you can stop it from spiralling out of control." The mutant monkey explained.

"Yeah but you can't totally stop it." Kyle argued.

"Don't know unless you try. Don't hid behind your fear, do what it takes to stand up for yourself. And for each other."...

* * *

While Mikey was at school and Leo was at the support group Splinter had drove to a court house.

He was speaking to a man names Nathan Thomas about making a law against harassing people online in this state. "I've looked into it and most states have a law for harassing people on the internet." He said.

But Nathan didn't look interested.

"Remember Tina Meier? Her daughter Megan Meier committed suicide." Splinter glared. "I remember that, tragic." Nathan said. "After that Missouri passed a law. Do we have to wait for somebody to die first?" Splinter asked.

"I don't want a charge to instigate the internet. I don't really go online myself if I can help it, my staff does that for me." Nathan replied.

Splinter wasn't pleased. "But these children are on the internet all of the time and they are always vulnerable to these bullies who are hiding behind anominous user names." Yoshi pushed on.

"No ones making them go online now are they?" Nathan asked.

"Excuse me?" Splinter asked in disbelief. "Well they have delete buttons on their computers." The judge said. "I also thought that too until I almost lost my son. You can't keep these kids off the internet it's their world." Splinter sighed.

"And if you can't understand that then maybe there's someone on your staff who can." He added.

"I can't allocate man hours in the middle of a budget rangle." Nathan replied. "Why don't you try me again next session? Thanks so much for coming in." The judge smiled.

With that he left a very disappointed Splinter standing in the corridor...

* * *

After his session in the support group Leo walked all the way to the diner where Venus worked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and went inside. When Venus saw Leo she froze, Leo smiled slight and gave her a little wave. Venus smiled back and went over to talk to him.

"I hope you don't think it's weird that I came here." Leo said.

"I don't know if it is or not." She admitted. The two turtle sat in silence for a moment. "Why are you here?" She finally asked. "I'm here because I just wanna know if you saw the video that I posted?" Leo asked.

Venus sighed sadly.

"Yeah everyone saw it." She replied. "I just wanna make sure you know that was not because of you." Leo quickly said. "Right, because there was a lot going on at the time and I thought it was because of me." Venus explained.

"There was a lot going on at the time." Leo agreed.

Venus looked down to the ground. "All that crap coming down on you online. I see that stuff happen all the time and I never say anything and I saw it happen to you and it made me feel sick." She growled.

"But I still didn't say anything, and I'm so sorry that I didn't." She added.

"That's really nice to hear, thank you." Leo said. "Well it's wrong! What Karai and her friends were doing to you isn't right for them to get away with it." Venus De Milo glared.

Leo's eyes widened as an idea came into his head...


	14. Public Pressure

**Chapter 14: Public Pressure**

After his little talk with Venus, Leo went straight home.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that his father was cutting up some vegetables for dinner tonight. "Oh there you are! I was getting worried about you." Splinter said when he saw his son.

But Leo just stood there with a focused expression on his face.

"Are you OK?" Splinter asked. Leo nodded. "I don't want us to give you on trying to get a law put up against the cyber bullying." He stated. "Well we could always try and find another judge that will listen." Hamato Yoshi suggested, but Leonardo shook his head.

"No, I wanna try something else." He said.

The mutant teen took a breath before continuing. "Dr Rockwell said we have to call attention to it, so I wanna call attention to it." The blue eyed turtle said. Splinter smiled at his son's determination.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He had to ask.

"Someone's gotta do something about this."...

* * *

The very next morning Leo and Splinter went down to the newspaper agency.

The man they were speaking to was a 32 year old human with blonde hair and blue eyes who was called Simon James. He head read over Leo's case and what he wanted to do.

"Ok, so what exactly do you want to do?" Simon asked.

"We were talking about how kids are getting hurt and adults can't see it because it's happening online." Leo explained. "And the government isn't doing anything about it so we need public pressure." Splinter added.

"I won't argue with that, but as far as your story goes, well, it's not news." Simon sighed.

"I don't think my editor will let me run with it." Leo and Splinter looked down in defeat. "Although." Simon suddenly said and turned to Leo. "You said your friend Raphael created a fake identity and posted things about you that weren't true."

Leo nodded, having a feeling where this was going.

"See that can be an interesting angle. A joint interview with bully and bully victim. Think he'd talk to me?" Simon asked. Leo was nervous. True he wanted Raph to pay for what he had done but he didn't want Raph to think he was coming after him.

"No, why would he?" Leo asked.

"Well lots of people want to talk to people and lots of people don't. Why don't you give me his number and I'll invite him down." Simon suggested. "I don't think he'd wanna talk about it." Leo replied.

Splinter looked back and forth between his son and the reporter.

"Here is his father's number. His name is Tyler Williams." The mutant rat said and showed the reporter the phone number. Leo's eyes widened when he saw his father do that.

He shot up out of his chair and walked over to a window.

Hamato Yoshi followed him while Simon James rang up Raph's father. "Why did you do that?" He asked Splinter. "I am so sorry Leonardo I should have asked you about it first." Splinter sighed.

"Now Raph's gonna think I'm after him and I'm not." Leonardo glared.

"My son, it's not a bad idea for Raphael to face the consequences of his actions." Splinter explained. "Yeah but not like this!" He exclaimed. Suddenly Simon walked over to the father and son.

"His father said Raphael will do the interview. They'll be here in half an hour."...

* * *

Leo, Splinter and Simon were moved into another small room where they waited for Raph and his father to arrive.

Suddenly a lady who would be taking pictures came with Raphael and his father Tyler right behind her. Raph froze when he saw Leo. "Hey." The green eyed turtle said, but Leo just stared at him.

"Raphael you can sit by Leonardo." Simon said.

"We want you sitting together so we can take a few shots while we talk." He added. Raphael Williams took a seat next to Leo but the blue eyed turtle refused to look at him.

The lady began to take pictures.

"Alright Raphael, Leonardo told me a pretty wild story that you, his best friend, tricked him into believing you were someone else online." Simon explained. Raph looked down, feeling more guilty.

"And then as that alternate person, you spread rumours about him in an online community. Is that true?" The reporter asked.

Raph nodded. "He didn't think you'd want to admit it." Simon added. "Yeah why are you doing this?" Leo finally said. "I hate what I did, but I'm not goin' ta pretend I didn't do it." Raph replied.

"But why? You pretended just fine before." Leo glared.

"Sounds like your still pretty upset at him." Simon commented. "He has every right ta still be mad. What I did was horrible and I've never been more sorry in my entire life." The green eyed turtle said.

"Why do it then?" Simon asked.

"I had reasons that made sense at tha time. I thought I was protecting him from a girl. I was hurt, angry, jealous. But those reasons didn't matter once I'd realised I hurt him." Raph explained.

"So what was going on when you were doing it. The cyber bullying?" The blonde asked

Raph sighed. "It hard ta picture myself like that." He admitted. "I always thought of bullies as people at school who pick on ya, but when ya do it online ya don't even realised that ya doin' it." Raph was close to tears now.

But he kept on going.

"Ya can't see tha other people and ya can do or say anything and it doesn't seem ta matter, it doesn't feel real." Tears started to roll down Raph's cheeks. "But it's real when yer tha one gettin' bullied. I know 'cause everyone's turned on me now." He sniffed.

Leo's eyes widened when he heard this.

Raph turned to Leo. "And Leo I am so sorry I made ya feel like that." He said. "Wait! Karai and everyone else on Clicksters and at school are after you now? I didn't know that." Leo said.

"Doesn't matter. I deserve it." Raph confessed.

"No you don't." Leo muttered just loud enough for only Raph to hear...


	15. Stand Up For Yourself

**Chapter 15: Stand Up For Yourself**

After the interview Leo, Raph and their fathers walked out of the newspaper agency together.

Leo sighed as he ran over the interview in his mind and remembered what Raph had said about how everyone had turned on him as well. "Leonardo." Tyler Williams suddenly said.

"I hope that this can be the first step for you and Raphael to make amends." He said calmly.

"Dad please, let's just go." Raph pleaded and the Williams' went to leave. "Hey Raphael wait a second." Leonardo called after them. Raph turned around nervously and waited for what the other teen had to say.

"Thanks for doing this, they wouldn't have run the story unless you did it to." Leo explained.

Raph just shrugged. "It's fine." He said. "You know, if that stuffs happening to you now they have support groups for that kind of thing and it's actually really been helping me." Leo suggested.

"Thanks, I'll have a think about it." Raph promised and walked away.

Once he was gone Splinter walked over to his son. "I think that went really well don't you?" He asked with a small smile. Leo smiled back at him before sighing. "I'm ready to go back to school Dad." He said.

Splinter's smile widened and he gave his son a loving hug...

* * *

The next day Splinter came into school with Leo and had a word with his home room teacher.

After they had everything sorted out Splinter went to have a talk with Leo in the hallway. "I wish I could go in." The mutant rat admitted. Leonardo playfully rolled his eyes.

"Go to class with you, go to lunch with you." Splinter added with a smile.

"I'm going to be fine." Leo reasurred. They started walking to the cafeteria. "All that support group has been saying is how I can't let them have power over me any more, so that's what I'm gonna do." He explained.

Splinter just smiled at his eldest baby.

"When did you get so grown up." He asked the turtle. Leo sighed. "I better go. Bye." He smiled and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria by himself...

* * *

It wasn't long before Leo finally arrived at the cafeteria.

But when he got to the entrance he was shocked to find Raphael standing nervously at the door as well. When Raph noticed Leo he was equally surprised to see the other turtle.

"H-Hey. I didn't know ya were comin' back today." He admitted.

"Yeah I didn't either." Leo replied nervously. The turtles looked in on the overly crowded cafeteria. Leo looked at Raph's face and saw that the other turtle was scared to go in because he thought everyone would make fun of him.

"Maybe we can sit together?" Leo suggested with a small smile.

Raph looked at Leo to see if he was joking. "Ya really want to?" He asked in disbelief. Leo looked back on the cafeteria and sighed. "I don't know if we can ever be friends in the same way again, but I'm willing to try." He explained.

Raph nodded before smiling at his friend.

"I've really missed ya Leo." He smiled. Leo smiled back at him and took a deep breath. "Well let's go in then." He said and the two turtles walked in with their heads held high.

As they walked towards an empty table Xever noticed them and pointed them out to Karai.

"Oh look it's the psycho twins." She laughed. "Just ignore her." Raph growled and they kept on walking. But suddenly Leo stopped. "No, I'm not going to ignore it any more." He said and walked over to Karai.

"Hey Karai, You may think that your being funny but you should now that your words do hurt and I think you should stop attacking people online." Leo said firmly.

By now the entire cafeteria was quiet and watched the two of them. But instead of being intimidated Karai and her friends burst out laughing. "No he's right. Ya guys should stop, ya making everyone around ya miserable." Raph glared.

"Awe, the psycho twins are sticking up for each, how cute." Karai mocked.

"Yeah that's friends do." Leo glared. Suddenly Donnie stood up from where he was sat. "Why don't you just stop attacking people on Clicksters? Your making it so that no one wants to go on their any more." The tallest turtle said firmly.

Kyle Franks them walked over to Karai and her friends from where he was sat alone.

"Yeah you seem to me just like any other bully. Spreading hate where ever you go." He glared at the bullies. The other teens in the cafeteria mumbled their agreements.

By now Karai's smirk had completely faded.

Venus walked up next to Leo. "I gotta say, the way you guys need to hurt other people maybe you need to talk to someone and get some help." She said in a calm manner.

Karai sent death glares to all five of them but she had no idea what to say since no on had ever spoken to her like that in her life.

Everyone else in the cafeteria gave a round of applause to Leo, Raph, Donnie, Kyle and Venus. All five of them felt smiles of pride paint on their faces. Karai grabbed her handbag and stood up quickly.

"Get out of my face freaks." She glared and her and her friends walked away.

Everyone laughed at them as they went. Kyle walked up to Leo and the others with a huge smile on his face. "I've dreamed about something like that only a hundred times. Hope it was good for you Leo 'cause it was awesome for me." He smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah it was. You wanna sit with us this lunch?" Leo asked.

Kyle looked at Raph, Venus and Donnie and they all nodded. "Of course I would! Just let me go get my lunch!" He cried happily and ran off. Donnie walked nervously towards Leo and Raph.

"Well ya finally stood up." Raph smiled.

"I-I'm sorry it took so long. Things just got so intense and I didn't know what to do." Don explained. "It's OK I know." Leo smiled. "I'm sorry." The brown eyed turtle said again.

Leo just smiled.

"Well I am starvin', let's go get some food." Raph said and he and Donnie headed for the lunch queue. Leo and Venus looked at each other. "So you said something this time." Leo chuckled.

"You were inspiring. I was impressed." She smiled. "Really? Because I think I'm still shaking." Leo said and looked at his hands. "I'm really glad your back Leo." Venus said.

"Me too." He replied.

"So can I sit and eat lunch with you?" The female turtle asked. Leo smiled and he and Venus went to sit down at an empty table. They were soon joined by Raph, Donnie and Kyle.

For the rest of lunch all the other teens sent messages to one another about how Leo and his friends totally schooled Karai.

This caused Karai to lose all of her power of the school along with her popularity and people began to ignore and ridiculer her...

* * *

Splinter was sat in his office at work putting together a policy when all of a sudden his phone rang.

"This is Hamato Yoshi speaking." He said into the phone. " _ **Hey this is Simon James down at the newspaper agency.**_ " The caller said. Splinter listened carefully to what he had to say.

" _ **Just wanted to say I called Nathan Thomas to get a comment from him about shooting you down on the cyber bully build**_." Simon said.

"Oh really?" Splinter asked. " _ **Oh yes, and he said you misunderstood him. Said his staff is already working on a proposal to make an new law that will make it illegal to harass minors online in this state**_." Simon explained.

Splinter smiled when he heard that update.

" _ **And he's talking to the school board to get their input**_." The blonde added. "That's terrific." Splinter smiled...

* * *

 **Thanks to Tina Meier and the Megan Meier Foundation, 34 states now have anti-cyberbullying laws in place.**

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
